She's All That
by ninja1.kw
Summary: Pansy dumps Draco after meeting her new love - the wondrous Gilderoy Lockhart! So Draco makes a bet - a bet that he could make any girl as beautiful and as popular as Pansy, even Hermione Granger. Draco/Hermione Pansy/Lockhart - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She's All That

Chapter 1

"I haven't seen her at all Christmas break. She went to London as soon as school was done and she's been gone since."

"That sucks, man."

Draco sighed. It was so hard to know what girls are thinking. It had been a whole two weeks since he'd seen his long-term girlfriend, Pansy. It wasn't like her to not even call; usually she tried to spend as much time as possible with Draco, but for some reason it was like she dropped of the face of the earth for two weeks straight.

"I thought her being your girlfriend and all would mean she would actually talk to you during break." That was Crabe. A bloody idiot.

Errrrr. "That's my freaking point, dumbass."

Crabe mumbled something incomprehensibly and began to leisurely talk to Goyle about Christmas break. Draco strolled at a slightly faster pace just to stay in front of them. They were heading to the Great Hall for an assembly before classes returned to normal.

As they walked among the corridors Draco kept a content watch for Pansy. She was going to be here somewhere and he really just wanted to talk to her. Someone intelligible, unlike the two idiots he, for some reason, considered friends, who were currently in an argument about who could eat more at a hot dog eating contest.

Draco never really wanted them as friends, they just so happened to be sons of very influential wizards that had close ties to the Malfoy family name. Draco had to always make sure that both Crabe and Goyle were content with their relationship, otherwise important ties could be disbanded because of him. He didn't want to disappoint his father by aggravating the wrong people. So Draco always tried to play nice with them.

"Hurry up you bastards."

But Draco knew he could always get away with being casually rude and demanding, so he was usually both.

As they approached the Great Hall, Draco spotted Pansy in the doorway. She was laughing and talking to Millicent and Tracey. Draco smirked. God she was pretty when she smiled.

"Pansy."

She turned and her eyes widen a bit but she smiled.

"Draco, honey!" She air kissed him on both cheeks. "Miss me?"

"God, yes." He grabbed her waist and went in for a kiss.

His lips were stopped by a hand.

"Draco, honey," she cooed with her hand still pressed against Draco's mouth. "This isn't going to work out. You know, you and me."

Draco straightened up, appalled. "What?"

"You didn't really think we would still be going out after we graduate." She feigned a gasp. "Oh! You did, didn't you? That's so sweet!"

Pansy put her hands on his cheeks, trying to emphasize his 'sweetness' but Draco grabbed her wrists.

"So you just disappear for two weeks and decide we're done? What the hell happened?"

Pansy squealed. "Those two weeks were the best two weeks of my entire life! Millicent, Tracey and I went to London for the holiday. Anyways we were in this cute little cafe when Tracey started talking up this guy. But guess who he was?!"

Draco gave her an uninterested stare.

"The hairdresser of Gilderoy Lockhart!" She squealed as she said his name. "So he managed to squeeze us into Gilderoy's Christmas party. It was like three hundred chosen people to attend this party and I was one of them! At one point I was hand picked by his manager to dance on his desk where he actually writes all his books. I was a bit tipsy by then so I started to fall off the desk, but then the most amazing thing happened! I fell directly onto Gilderoy HIMSELF! After that we were inseparable. It was like we'd known each other forever. Hw knew exact what I wanted all the time! So I stayed by his side until I unfortunately, had to come back to this dump."

Draco blinked.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE FREAKING MIND?!"

She let out a huff of air. "I fell in love. Maybe you will too someday. Since you're just so adorable!"

Pansy pinched his cheeks and spun on her heels. Draco was left standing there in disbelief. He turned around only to find Crabe and Goyle staring back at him with an equal amount of disbelief.

Goyle shifted his feet. "Did that really just happen?"

Crabe gave a slight smirk. "What does it feel like to be dumped for Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"That man is a phony!" Draco growled. "Seriously, what does she see in him?"

"Maybe it's because he's famous. And handsome. And rich."

Draco's face twisted up. "That does NOT make me feel any better."

He stormed off into the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Slytherin table as far away as he could get from Pansy Parkinson.

Crab and Goyle had immediately followed his lead and sat across from Draco. Draco had nothing at all to say to them, so he closed his eyes and focussed on breathing. In no time, his unfortunate situation was going to be the talk of the school. It wasn't like it would go unnoticed, because he was someone everyone always noticed. Handsome. Charming. Mysterious. Practically the most popular kid at Hogwarts. Except for that Potter. But the only reason people cared about him was because he was famous. Just like that Lockhart. Damn famous people.

Draco's thoughts were shattered as Dumbledore cleared his throat, quieting all idle chatter in the room.

"I would like to welcome all of you to another semester at Hogwarts. Our school is honoured to be the host of a number of students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the next six weeks. They are here to experience life at a different school of magic and will therefore be placed into many of your class. The is an opportunity to strengthen your friendships and create new friends. Please be respectful and allow them to join our school with ease.

"In six weeks, on the day before they leave, we will hold a formal farewell dance. Please remember the date and be prepared for it.

"Also, as a final announcement, due to very unfortunate circumstances, we have a temporary fill-in Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome…..Mr Gilderoy Lockhart."

Draco felt like slamming his head against a wall.

Of all people, Dumbledork had to find the stupidest most pompous guy he could get his hands on. Mr Gilderoy Freaking Lockhart.

Today, Draco decided, was not his day.

Once the ceremony was finished and people slowly began to dissipate, Draco stood up and cracked his knuckles. "You know what? I don't need her. If she wants to be with that disgrace of a man, so be it."

"What about…" started Goyle who was shortly interrupted by Draco.

"My reputation? Every girl in this school is practically dying to be my girlfriend. I bet I could take even the ugliest, unsociable girl and turn her into the new Pansy Parkinson simply by being my girlfriend. Nobody will even remember to think about Pansy and her new boy toy."

Crabe let out some air. "Alright. Maybe you've lost a few marbles. Pansy Parkinson is the hottest girl in the school and you think she can simply be replaced? By dumping you she practically murdered your social life."

"No, no, no." Draco said. "I can make any girl ten times hotter than Pansy ever was. I willing to bet on it."

Crabe smiled. "Are you really now? Willing to make a bet?"

"Okay. You're on."

"But, I would like to specify the terms of this bet. Goyle and I will choose the girl, and you simply have to make her the most popular girl."

"And," Goyle added on. "It has to be done before the formal dance in six weeks."

Draco smirked. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

They looked around. Most people were still in the Great Hall, chatting idly about their Christmas breaks.

Crabe spotted one and laughed. "How about Millicent Bulstrode? You'd have to take an _extra large_ commitment."

Crabe and Goyle high fived.

"Don't be cruel to me. Besides, she's one of Pansy's posse."

The boys knew that Pansy's entire group of friends were off limits. They wanted no possible association with that witch.

"What about Susan Bones?" Goyle asked.

"Nah," said Crabe. "I don't think that girl can even talk."

Draco rolled his eyes. This was starting to get pathetic.

"Oh man!" Crabe said excitedly. "I know the perfect girl for you!"

He pointed to a girl at the Gryffindor table, a girl with bushy brown hair that seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Potter.

"The mudblood? Seriously?"

They smiled. "It's a bet."


	2. Chapter 2

She's All That

Chapter 2

"They make me sick."

Draco was looking at Pansy, who was shamelessly kissing Lockhart, right there in the middle of the Great Hall. "That should be illegal or something. Cause it's just nasty!"

Apparently since their relationship started before he was a teacher it was considered controversial but okay. Dumbledore told them to keep it on the down low, but of course Pansy can't do anything without being the centre of attention.

Draco let out an aggravated sigh and looked away.

"Draco Malfoy. Now there's a man who's been dissed and dismissed by his longtime magically delicious girlfriend."

Great. Another idiot. Blaise Zabini strolled up to Draco with an arrogant smile glued to his wretched face.

"Seriously?" Draco never thought a single day could be so frustrating. "Can you do me a favour an just shut the hell up."

This only provoked him. "What's got your panties in a knot? Girlfriend troubles? Oh, wait! You don't have one!"

"Please shut the hell up."

"Even if I shut up, everyone else will keep talking. You're break up is the new hot topic! And it's even better since she dumped you for that loser Lockhart. It's hilarious isn't it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Word had travelled fast, obviously. At that moment he was probably being pitied by every boy and girl that went to his school. He was the victim of an unnecessarily cruel break up, which he guessed could work to his advantage in trying to win his bet. It's way easier to pick up girls when they pitied him.

"I made a bet with Draco."

That vermin Crabe. Why does he even open his ungodly little mouth?

Blaise's eyes trickled with interest. "Sounds amusing. I'll play."

"Draco's going to make Hermione Granger into the hottest, most popular girl in six weeks." Crabe ignored Draco's death stare.

Blaise stifled a laugh. "Hermione Granger? Like that'll ever happen! That girl wouldn't know a thing about hotness if it hit her in the face! She reads books for fun. Reading books is not a socially acceptable definition of the word 'fun'."

Draco decided to add reading books to his secret list of guilty pleasures.

It was his time to fight back. "But, once she gets a hold of this…" He gestured to himself. "She will undoubtedly gain popularity points. Especially since everyone is currently so interested in my love life, once she becomes my girlfriend she will be the talk of the town."

"I can tell you one thing for sure, getting the mudblood as a girlfriend isn't going to be easy."

Draco was getting rather annoyed. He really just didn't want to talk to Zabini.

"Why do you care so much about who I date? It's like you want to date me yourself, Zabini."

His face shrivelled in disgust. "I'd rather date Pansy."

"She seems otherwise occupied."

They flipped their gaze to Pansy, who was still snogging Lockhart although they had discreetly repositioned themselves near the corner of the room.

"Dude, that's so gross. You have my regards."

And he finally took him leave.

But that left Draco with the two dimwits he called friends.

"So." Crabe said excitedly. "When are you gonna make you're move on her?"

"Time's ticking, man," Goyle reinforced.

Draco sighed. It was finally getting to his brain that he accepted a bet to turn Hermione Granger into his girlfriend. Not just any girl, it had to be Hermione Granger, the best friend of his arch enemy. It was obviously a terrible decision. But a bet's a bet.

"I'm gonna go talk to her now, I guess."

Crabe gave his buddy an encouraging smile. "Good luck, man."

"You're gonna need it." Goyle's words were so quiet Draco almost doubled back to check if they were actually spoken. But they was no heading back now. Draco started heading straight for the Gryffindor table where Hermione and the Potter fan club were having their latest meeting. All of them he hated. And he had to be _nice_ or at least _tolerable_ of them in order to get anywhere close to Hermione. The thought of it triggered his gag reflex.

He let go of that thought and pasted on his classic charmer smile.

"Granger."

She turned in response to hearing her last name, but her excitement level dropped when she saw it was Draco. She stared at him, unimpressed.

"So Granger, I was wondering if you maybe wanna…" He was cut off before he had the chance to finish his question.

"You know what, Malfoy. Today I really don't feel like being insulted, degraded, or mocked." She huffed and stood up. "You have this never failing habit of getting on my nerves. So for today, please just shove it."

With that she walked away, leaving Draco with his enemies that were currently laughing in mockery of him. Draco gave them all a mean glare, specifically in the direction of Potter and the Weasel.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanna embarrass me in front of all these people." Draco muttered to himself as he walked back to the domain of Slytherin. This was going to be a _lot_ harder than he originally anticipated.

**AN: So if you didn't already realize, this is based off of the movie She's All That. If you haven't seen it, watch it! It's amazing! I wrote another chapter because I had nothing better to do today (well...I had better things I could be doing... but procrastination! Yay!) Anyways...I just felt really inspired to write a Dramione fic since I watched the movie for the third time. In my mind it just fits so perfectly!**

**Cheerio ~ Karla**


	3. Chapter 3

She's All That

Chapter 3

Draco knew where she would be. When Hermione Granger wasn't in class, she spent the load of her time surrounded by dusty old books.

As Draco entered the library, he soon found her sitting at a table in the far corner with her friend Luna, or more commonly called Loony due to her deranged thoughts and whimsical notions. They flipped through an old textbook, crusty with age and wear. Knowing Granger, she was probably trying to advance her class mark in History of Magic, or something stupid like that. God, it's not like she can get much higher than a freaking ninety-nine percent.

He walked up to her table and cleared his throat. It took Hermione a little time to look up and recognize the interruption to her studying. As soon as she realized the culprit was her worst enemy, she looked him down defensively.

"What do you want," she sneered, not even trying to hide her bitter resentment for him.

Draco rolled his eyed. This was gonna be difficult. "Cool it, hotshot. I just want to talk."

"Talk? You want to simply talk to me? Well here's a fact. We don't talk. We are not friends. You hate me, and I hate you. Now go away."

"Granger, I just wanted to talk to you about…" There was a pause as Draco thought up something of Hermione's interest. "…muggle literature."

Hermione blinked a couple times in confusion.

"You want to talk to me….about muggle literature?" She let out a curt laugh. "This must be a joke. There is no way in the love of all things magic that Draco Malfoy has a secret passion for muggle literature."

Draco was starting to get a bit heated. "How would you know? Like you said 'we are not friends'. Bloody hell. I thought you were smart. Not a bleeding idiot."

Hermione's eyes flared with anger. "How dare you insult my intelligence. If this entire thing is to somehow blackmail me into writing all your Muggles Studies essays, you are mistaken. I refuse to degrade myself and my academic reputation on the like of you. Just because you're failing all your classes doesn't mean you have to drag me down with you."

Luna gave her friend a little nudge. "Draco has the fourth highest mark in our year. I really don't think he needs to steal your essays."

Hermione seemed to consider this and then gave her friend a slight nod.

"Okay, Malfoy. Then what do you really want?"

"What I want," said Draco, "is to talk to you about muggle literature. Seriously, that's my only intention."

Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Well, too bad for you. I'm busy right now. So, GO AWAY."

"What about when you're not busy?"

"Not in a million…." Her response was quickly curtailed by Luna.

"He can have my ticket to the performance at Dominic's on Saturday!" Hermione's jaw dropped a little as she turned to her friend. Draco didn't have the slightest idea of what this meant, but he would take any time her got with her in order to win his bet.

"I don't trust him at all." She said to Luna in a hushed voice, but Draco could still hear her.

Luna was wearing a whimsical smile as she addressed her friend. "Come on. Your worst enemy is talking to you like a normal person. Aren't you the least bit curious."

Hermione gave a sigh of defeat.

She turned to Draco. "Fine. Meet me at five-o-clock at Dominic Maestro's on Saturday. It's in Hogsmeade, so prearrange your visit. And do not come late." She abruptly stood up and swiped up all her books. Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"After that do you want to..."

"No."

**AN: Sorry! Super duper short chapter and I haven't posted in like a month! My apologies to the max! Hopefully I'll get another one on right away! And it will definitely be a longer chapter (at least longer than this one lol)**

**Thanks! ~ Karla**


End file.
